


The Ashen Dragon

by beresu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multiple Pairings, hmm, how do i not get on writers block, oh boy what popped up in my head at 2am this time???, why did i write this again??, you know this might not be a disaster after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresu/pseuds/beresu
Summary: A mysterious woman named Sitri one day enters Garreg Mach Monastery for her life residence. A fragile, yet kind and beautiful woman. She marries Jeralt Reus Eisner, the Captain of the Knights of Seiros, and bears his twins, Bereto and Beresu, only to die in childbirth. 21 years later when the twins are adults, they decide to become professors at Garreg Mach Monastery's Officer's Academy after being raised by their father for their whole life to be rediscovered by the three house leaders and Alois. While the twins look up to Rhea, she's shady and seems to be hiding something from the world, while deep in Beresu a dragon grows restless...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost in the Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, first work using ao3!! i'll try to post updates frequently, school and general life's a butt amirite :pensive:  
> this is kind of like a little rewrite of 3h i guess??? i first planned for this to be my millionth sitralt fanfiction but then i was like "scratch that write a multi-ship fic!!!" so here we are lmao  
> can't update this DURING school but i have this all on a google doc so i can write it there and update it later!! i'll do my best to post updates frequently but don't depend on it, i still have 9839230342809 fanfictions on other sites i just completely abandoned pfft, though i'm actually really looking forward to this one so i doubt it'll be abandoned  
> anyways since there's so many characters since this is a multiship fic, i'll have to CONTINUOUSLY update the characters/relationships pfft  
> writer's block im begging you,,, please DON'T GO INTO EFFECT AT ANY POINT  
> so far all the ships in here 100% are sitralt, m!dimileth, f!edeleth, yuridetta, and hapistance  
> i always wanted a golden route where none of the house leaders die and fodlan as at peace so here's one!! i've always seen rhea as evil though and don't like her, so bye bye rhea >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea decides to create her twelfth vessel in her project of reincarnating Sothis, Sitri.

#  The Ashen Dragon - FE3H Multi-Shipfic 

###  Chapter One - Lost in the Wonderland 

_April 18th, Imperial Year 1139._

The sky was black as midnight, which meant as a general signal everyone in the town was asleep. They were. But that meant something great for Rhea.

Or would someone consider it terrifying? That was the real question. But Rhea couldn't ask anyone. They were all sleeping. No use waking them up to ask them for it. It's like waking your neighbors up at 2am asking to use the bathroom at your house, in which you live alone.*

The difference was that she could absolutely not tell everyone what she was doing. Or else her plan might be exposed. Gone and known to everyone.

_Don't tell them, no matter if you think it's good or not. Just don't._

Carrying a body, Rhea went beyond the graveyard. It wasn't dead but lifeless. But she knew what she wanted to do: give it life. Her past subjects were failures to her. But maybe this one could work. _Kimaris, Buer, Raum, Leraje, Gamigin, Allocer, Saleos, Agares, Asmodai, Bael, and Avnas have all failed me. But will Sitri fail me just as they did before?_

____

__Rhea performed the ritual as everyone was asleep. And there, Sitri was given life from the lifeless body. _I didn't want to use more of my own blood to waste on creating a failure, so I took the previous vessel, Avnas's, body but altered some parts of her for Sitri's body,_ Rhea thought. _Nobody should be able to tell the difference, as I simply just altered it. Sitri is a small child instead of the elder adult Avnas was._ Rhea touched the child in an attempt to wake it up. _Very small indeed. A foot tall I am assuming? Homunculi aren't very tall, like my other experiments at their beginning stages._ The young homunculus girl eventually woke up and stared at Rhea with confusion, per her being unable to speak. "Hello, Sitri," Rhea said to her. "You may not know where we are, but imagine it like a wonderland."_ _

____

__Sitri stared at her, her big eyes just looking at her with confusion, though wanting to listen to what sounded to her like a fairy tale.**_ _

____

____

Rhea grabbed the infant in her arms. "You don't need to worry. The Church has you and always will, even in doubt. Remember that the Church is always watching." 

The confused young Sitri didn't know where she was, but she was lost in a strange wonderland. 

######  __Footnotes_ _

____

__*I'M SO SORRY I HAD TO INCLUDE THIS I MAKE THESE JOKES ALL THE TIME BHAHAHAHAHH  
**alice in wonderland fans wya??_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally baby/birth scenes have always been hard to me, hopefully those ones aren't awkward pfft


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later, Sitri explores Garreg Mach. Or at least she wants to, but as Rhea says, mother knows best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, no writer's block. good, good, good  
> i NEED to make one of my favorite ships official really soon, get to work me

#  The Ashen Dragon 

### Chapter Two: Mother Knows Best

_October 14th, 1157_

Garreg Mach Monastery was... something to Sitri.

Tons of people who loved to speak to her, or at least wanted to. Probably would've loved to do so if Rhea didn't barge in so much to prevent her from talking to anyone. Sitri was 18 years old; she didn't need her own mother bossing her around.

"Why, Mother Rhea?" Sitri asked. "Why can I not talk to the friendly ones who roam and live at the Monastery just like I do?"

"Who knows what harm they might do to you," Rhea said, giving Sitri a slight glare.

"If you run this place then wouldn't you know if anyone might do harm?" Sitri replied.

Rhea ignored her. "Just go to Aelfric if you want to talk. Mother knows best."

 _Whatever Mother Rhea says._ Sitri walked out of the room to find Aelfric. While trying to find him since Garreg Mach is crazily large in size, she was thinking to herself about the day she went to the Holy Tomb because of Mother Rhea's wishes. _She told me I was supposed to be a vessel for Sothis. But I failed my task. I'm a failure to everyone._

_I was told not to tell anyone about what happened at the Holy Tomb that day. But is that really the case? Do I need to hide it?_

_No, Mother Rhea would never forgive me if I did so._

Sitri eventually found Aelfric in a flower field."Oh, Sitri," Aelfric said to her as he handed her one of her favorite flowers. "How's it going?"

"Going well." Sitri smiled as she accepted the flower from Aelfric.

"The knights rescued a village girl who decided to join the monastery," Aelfric said. "According to the other knights, or so I heard, Captain Jeralt did some really strong convincing to tell that girl not to live in the frigid temperatures in Faerghus. Man, he's a guy."

"I would love to go to Faerghus someday," Sitri said. "I'm never allowed to leave the monastery. Lady Rhea says to never; I could get myself hurt."

"Believe me, it's cold, girlie," someone said as he approached Sitri.

It was Captain Jeralt.

 _Captain Jeralt!_ Sitri could not believe that she was looking at him just now. "Hello, Sir Jeralt," she said to him.

"Talking about Faerghus, huh?" Jeralt handed Sitri a flower. He saw Sitri's smile and felt a bit of warmth in his heart.

To Sitri, she didn't know. She began to blush as she smiled at Jeralt. _But would Mother Rhea approve?_ Sitri shook herself out of it. Enjoying herself at this very moment was more important than what Mother Rhea wanted.

"I'll tell you all about the Kingdom, girlie," Jeralt said to her. "I need to head to my quarters, but feel free to pay me a visit." He left to go to his quarters.

Sitri smiled. _I.. did it..._

Aelfric smiled. _Seeing her happy makes me happy... But what if, just what if...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> off topic since it doesn't happen in the story, but i've always imagined rhea singing song of the nabateans to smol sitri; it's just so adorable ;(


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitri realizes her love for Jeralt and spends some time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, title is a hercules reference!! i love that, sitri as megara lmao, who'd you think you're kidding, jeralt's the earth and heaven to you, sitri!!

#  The Ashen Dragon 

### Chapter Three: I Won't Say I'm In Love*

Later that night.

 _Oh, Mother Rhea would never approve of what you're doing!_ Sitri's mind shouted to her. But she ignored it. She wanted to spend time with Jeralt, for he definitely stole her heart.

Sitri approached the opening to the captain's quarters room. she peeked in to see Jeralt writing in his diary. He didn't notice her, so Sitri walked in and then he did.

Jeralt set down his quill, closed his diary, and looked at her. "There you are, Sitri right?" He stood up to walk up to her and reached out his hand for a handshake.

Sitri nodded and shaked his hand, trying not to explode with so much blushing running through her.

Jeralt wasn't sure how to begin. He wasn't a conversation starter. "So how are things for ya?"

"Lady Rhea says I should never talk to strangers, sorry if I'm acting so awkward," Sitri said to notify him. "But otherwise, I've just been with my friend Aelfric. You saw him earlier."

"Oh, that guy." Jeralt looked in her eyes. "What do you mean Lady Rhea herself said you weren't supposed to talk to strangers?"

"Not saying anything like you're a stranger to me," Sitri said. "I just don't really know you quite well, that's all. But I know who you are. The Lady Rhea thing, it's just she's been so overprotective of me."

"I don't get it, why would she be so overprotective of you?" Jeralt asked. "I don't see her acting that way to other Church members."

"She's always been like this to me because she treats me like an adoptive daughter. It's a mystery, even to me."

"Well, when you're with me, I'll tell you what the world is like," Jeralt said to her as he pointed to his teatable to signal for Sitri to sit down, then himself heading over to his desk to grab his diary. "Just finished my diary entry for the day. Want me to read previous entries about what Fódlan is like?"

Sitri nodded with a delighted smile on her face and as Jeralt signaled for her to do, sat down. Jeralt sat down across from her and read his diary about him in Adrestia.

 _November 23rd, 1155. Adrestia is... quite a beauty. When you go to more of the more ocean side of the Empire, you can see the oceans reaching out beyond Fódlan. From the tip of Enbarr you may be able to barely see the neighboring continent of Brigid. IF you're at Fódlan's Fangs in more of the west you get an even better view. Fódlan's oceans are underrated throughout Fódlan itself, and it definitely needs more appreciation._ Sitri looked at Jeralt, fascinated.

Jeralt put a smug look on his face. "Tell ya what, girlie. Meet me in the dining hall tomorrow for dinner. I'd love to have supper with a fancy, lovely lady."

Sitri blushed so hard she almost swooned. _Mother Rhea might be waiting for you._ Oh, thanks a lot, brain thoughts. "Lady Rhea might be waiting for me. I usually see her at this time. I might have to go."

"You're all good, go if you need to."

Sitri nodded and left the captain's quarters.

_Oh Sitri, now you did it! You fell in love with Captain Jeralt, didn't you?_

_Well, I won't say I'm in love. Or at least to Mother Rhea and really anyone else yet._

_But I think I am, but I shouldn't question myself. While I'm a failure to Mother Rhea's dreams, I'm not a failure to my heart._

###### Footnotes

*sorry, i love the disney hercules asddfdfdf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c'mon go get your man sitri!!!!


	4. Blazing Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitri and Jeralt spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter summary hooo boy

# The Ashen Dragon

### Chapter Four: Blazing Heart

Sitri's heart felt like it was on fire. Not from pride, but from what felt like both excitement and nervousness at the same time. And maybe a bit of the artificial heart from Sothis with the Crest Stone and everything. She was preparing to go to Jeralt's invitation but felt so nervous. What if she messed up? What if Jeralt didn't like her after all?

Sitri habored some feelings for him after their little... chat. But she felt like now wasn't the time to confess.

That evening Sitri went down to the dining hall in the best dress she found. Just another green-white-ish one just like her casual dress she commonly wore.

_Sitri, don't screw this up,_ she thought to herself as she entered the dining hall.

And there Jeralt was.

Waiting for her.

Sitri tried so hard not to swoon as she shook hands with Jeralt, said their hellos, and sat down.

"How's life treating you?" she asked him.

"No missions for a few days," Jeralt said. "I usually help the children of the monastery and others, just generally taking care of the monastery, on my off days."

_No Sitri, don't do it. He's obviously going to reject you._

"Would you like to spend your off days with me?"

Sitri did it. She couldn't believe she did it. But she tried her best to keep herself calm.

Jeralt blushed. "Of course, lovely lady. Glad you asked."

Sitri could feel herself almost swooning again. _I don't know if Aelfric or Mother Rhea would be happy. Or both._ But what really matters was that she could spend time with someone she harbored feelings for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these two sm >-<


	5. Dovewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is not about the warriors character LMAO

_May 4th, 1158_

They say you find your love in the most unexpected moments or places, and you'll never see it coming. For Sitri she was in a place where some found their lovers, but didn't think she'd eventually end up with one herself.

She was not really Miss Sitri anymore.

Because for now on, people would be calling her Lady Sitri Eisner, wife of Sir Jeralt Reus Eisner.

Birds chirped as the sun rose on a new day. The pegasus knights were getting their pegasi ready, brushing their feathers and washing them clean, with the same as the cavalry knights as they cleaned their horses from all the mud at the recent rainy battle in Leicester.

Sir Jeralt was among them as she brushed Jeralt's horse, Apollo.

Apollo was very... charming for a horse. He had a dark brown coating like the common Fódlan horse. He seemed to have some affection for Jeralt and Sitri. Of course, Jeralt rode him all the time on missions so of course the two were close.

Aside from horse things around the monastery, Sitri seemed to feel a lot better about herself. She didn't have to worry much about Mother Rhea, as Jeralt was always protecting her. Surprisingly Mother Rhea was fine with her marriage to Jeralt, which was something she didn't feel like was going to happen.

Aelfric was managing some parts of the monastery. Sitri oversaw him sketching a wolf on a moon. "Aelfric?" she asked. "What are you drawing?"

Aelfric smiled and put his sketch down. "Oh, this? Just a plan I have. Who knows if it would be official."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating a bit late sometimes!! writer's block is starting to kick in and i don't want to stay on the beginning of sitralt for too long then i find it a bit awkward to just rushingly keep going


	6. Aelfric's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelfric shares his plan with Sitri about the Ashen Wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of ashen wolves lore; all we know is just aelfric created the wolves to try and get the abyssians to the surface + rhea gave the name the ashen wolves, aelfric just made an idea to her  
> plus an oc introduction (or not really, i guess), i want to add some oc ships in here but i really want this to be more focused on my favorite fe3h ships with non-ocs when it comes to the shipping  
> apologies for no new updates over the past few days!! ill be (attempting) to update it more frequently

"A new House in the academy?" Sitri asked him. "What is your goal to do that? There aren't any secret nations in Fódlan, are there?" 

"No, Fódlan still has Adrestia, Faerghus, and Leicester, no new nations," Aelfric explained. "But you know the Abyssians, right?" 

"Abyssians?" Sitri was confused. She never heard of any Abyssians. 

"Abyss." Aelfric's voice was suspenseful. "The ones that live underground away from us who refer to us as the 'surface dwellers'. I remember to talking to one of the guys there. His name was Daniau I think. Oh, I remember. Yeah, Daniau Artus Dunkelheit." 

"You, Sir Jeralt, and Rhea are the only people I talk to," Sitri replied. "Never met this Daniau you speak of." 

"He's a nice guy," Aelfric said as he smiled at her. "I might make him the first leader of the House Rhea and I are planning for the Abyssians." He winked at her. "That is, if it ever becomes official." 

Sitri smiled at him. "Maybe my unborn child might become a member of this new House." 

Aelfric looked at her. "Unborn child?" 

Sitri smirked. "Oh, I was joking. Just a thing about the future, that's all." 

_Sounds strange to me,_ Aelfric thought. _Sitri has changed a lot since she met and married Jeralt, hasn't she?_

Sitri changed so much since she met Jeralt. She seemed to show her emotions more and be so outgoing, certainly around her husband. Even Rhea herself was surprised.

_My last eleven before Sitri were all failures,_ Rhea thought to herself. _They seemed to just... not care anymore about their lives and just moved on with themselves. But Sitri was different than the others. She actually decided to get married and she even hinted to me she wanted to have a child with Jeralt._

_Wait._

Rhea immediately went up to her quarters and got out her notebook. She knew exactly what to do. _Yes! Keep Jeralt and Sitri together! Let them have a baby!_ Rhea knew that if her assumptions were correct, with Sitri being the failed reincarnation of Sothis, she still had some blood of Sothis in her, didn't she? Jeralt had the Crest of Seiros from Rhea when she shared her blood with him, so the holy combination of the two should be the reincarnation of Sothis. 

_This is it,_ Rhea thought. _Finally, finally, finally! Finally Sothis will return!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish there were more ashen wolves lore, like who were the first members?  
> okay guys, ill get the twins in soon. i promise; i just had to hint there! it continues on from the last chapter which is in may, assuming sitri had no pregnancy complications in canon time, byleth would've been conceived around january 1159, so ill wait until around there in the story, which i'll do another timeskip eventually  
> bereto and beresu are the japanese names of byleth/the avatar! bereto for male and beresu for female. i like byleth as a name for them both but i think it would be interesting if they both had different names in english. i'm using bereto/su for the twin universe because who would name identical twins the same name?


	7. Plan of Rejoice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea tries to talk Sitri into having a child with Jeralt so her plan could fully go under effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a better title

_October 11th, 1158_

The sky was dark earlier as thunder took over the sky, fighting the earth as the lightning flashed, creating the loud noises that kept Sitri up.

Sitri was having a hard time sleeping. But with Jeralt with her it wasn't so hard, as she knew Jeralt would protect her in case anything came. 

_..._

"Jeralt?" 

Jeralt looked at Sitri. "Something on your mind?" 

"Oh no, it's just the thunder that's a little too loud..." Sitri looked a bit worried. 

Jeralt put her in his arms. "Don't worry, I've gotcha." He decided to joke around as he put on his best parent-to-child voice, "Thunder go commit a blunder!". 

Sitri laughed. At least she didn't have to worry. 

For now. 

\-----

The thunder cleared the next morning. October 12th, 1158. It looked as bright as ever like the fighting the thunder did last night just immediately cleared up. No thunder debris in the sky, it was all clear and full of birds. 

Jeralt's mission day. Sitri waved him goodbye and gave him a hug. Afterwards she found Rhea.

"Lady Sitri, may I speak with you privately in my headquarters?" 

"Absolutely, I'll meet you over there," Sitri replied. _What is it this time? Does it have something to do with Jeralt and I being together?_

Rhea's Quarters. 

Sitri had already been to her quarters multiple times, but it was usually just for a quick purpose, like grabbing something. Never for an actual conversation. "Can I help you with anything, Mother Rhea?"

"No, just wanted a conversation." _Or really, I kind of do need her to do something. Can't really tell her that though._ Rhea cleared her throat. "So, have you and Jeralt been thinking about a child?"

"Why do you ask that?" Sitri asked.

"Only wondering." Rhea wanted to smirked but tried to make it seem like a friendly smile. "Just wondering so maybe I can make a reservation in the academy in some years for him or her."

"Truth is, we _have_ been talking about it, just don't know when to make it official," Sitri said. She didn't sound like she was saying the truth to Rhea, only saying it to impress Rhea and make her happy.

"You sound like you're saying a complete lie to make me happy," Rhea said. "Please, say the truth."

"That was the truth, but I did forget to add that I kind of don't think we are able to make that happen."

"Why, Sitri?"

"It's just I don't feel like I'm human."

"You are." Rhea did her best to assure her. _She's a homunculus. Technically humans, they can have babies like humans do._ "Just trust me when I say that. I know all about you."

That cheered Sitri up a little. "Thanks, I guess I don't need to worry about my feelings about me not being a human."

"You have a human appearance. Of course you are."

"Well, thanks Mother Rhea. I'll go see how Aelfric is doing. I heard you two were talking about adding a new house for the Abyssians."

"Yes, we were. Go do what you need to do, Sitri." Rhea smiled at Sitri.

"Thank you." Sitri left to go talk to Aelfric.

 _If that plan of a Sitri-Jeralt child works, my own mother will be here!_ Rhea was so excited that she couldn't contain herself as she tried not to burst out in joy. _My grandchild... basically will be my mother. The REINCARNATION. But I still can't wait for my mother to return. She'll have lots to catch up on, but the people of Fódlan will rejoice when their Goddess has returned!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet home alabama rhea!!


	8. Lion Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months since the last chapter, King Taranis of Brigid makes some deals with the Empire that leads to the Church making descisions to question the Empire. Sitri decides to ignore it and focus on her expected child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to do a timeskip at some point; thought i was behind in time for too long  
> taranis is a fanon name for petra's grandfather, who was the king of brigid during 3h  
> SO SORRY for the lack of updates; you know how school messes up schedules amirite

_July 15th, 1159_

The Empire is surely strange.

Emperor Ionius von Hresvelg IX made a deal with King Taranis Achard Macneary of Brigid, called the Lion Eyes, to come and send some soldiers and mercenaries to aid the empire in their need. But the real question was why. Why did Ionius need some troops all of a sudden? To a near area in Leicester? If they weren't talking about Almyra since Almyra frequently tried to invade Fodlan, then no one was sure what they were trying to fight.

Sitri noticed that Taranis came to the Church to talk to Archbishop Rhea. She assumed the king wanted to make a speech to the Church and/or talk about it, but it was only her assumptions. They weren't _always_ correct.

Certainly when she was talking with Jeralt about her unborn's gender, but she won't find out the answer to her assumption that it's a female for another few months.

Eventually she found out that her gut feelings about Taranis were correct, as the main Church members, including her and Jeralt, were called down to hear Taranis present.

"According to Emperor Ionius von Hresvelg IX of the Adrestian Empire," Taranis explained, "there is some sort of dark force down there near Leicester. They couldn't find out the name, but the dwellers there were rogues with eye-blinding magic! Very bright!" He looked at Rhea. "Should Fódlan be worried? I was called down to assist the Empire, but the Empire seems to keep suffering defeat after fighting them battle after battle."

"You said it yourself," Rhea replied. "Of _course_ we should be worried! Not just the Empire, but everyone in Fódlan! What if they get so mad and decide to attack?"

"Why can't the Empire just leave them alone?" Jeralt asked. "Is it a bad thing that they have to attack? To get them out of Fódlan? Maybe they're fighting back so they can keep them out of their territory."

"They don't know much, but they know that they're dangerous. And that's it." Taranis gave a sharp stare at him to make it all clear to Jeralt.

"Wouldn't they belong to a certain country?" Sitri asked. She looked at him. "You _are_ the _Lion Eyes,_ shouldn't you know?"

"Well, the Brigidish call me that because it's effective in _my_ country, but not so much for Fódlan," Taranis replied. "Ask the Empire. They know more than I do. For now I need to get back over to Enbarr." Taranis went outside and left.

"This is scaring me," Sitri said. "Just imagine in the future with our child, maybe they'll kill him or her!"

"That might be far away, so don't fret," Jeralt said to comfort her. "For now all we can do is hope that this Lion Eyes King Taranis is able to do something to prevent the worries from becoming so strong that the nation becomes weaker. Know what I mean? Just comfort yourself, that's the only thing we can do for now until they find out more about these rogue people that the Empire is trying to defeat."


	9. Nights of the Dragon Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before Sitri's child is born, the Church receives some news from the Alliance that might plunge Fódlan into despair or at least make life worse. Sitri, worried, wants to do everything she can before her big day. As Sitri anticipates for her first child, she notices a strange pattern appearing in the night sky every constant night, but what is it trying to tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to blowin in the wind from thracia 776 and its sad :(  
> also i put the snow blue theme and its so awesome ngl  
> aren is my fanon name for claude's dad

_September 17th, 1159_

It was quiet, and it had been since Taranis's last visit. At least with more of the minor Church members like Sitri. The important people with high ranks like Emperor Ionius IX and Rhea were planning together against these strange people.

But what if they were defending themselves from the Empire and the Empire perceived them as bad people? It wouldn't make sense to just immediately attack them like that, wouldn't it? It would make the Fódlish seem like such terrible people..

There were just so many things for Sitri to worry about. Her first child, a war possibly being started because the Empire found some shady people, and, according to Rhea, King Aren Jahi Farasi of Alymra was mad at Faerghus for some reason and might plan to invade Fódlan.

_So many people outside of Fódlan seem to hate the Fódlish... And that's a bad thing..._

Sitri looked at the sky. It was beginning to get dark but she could see some stars. She noticed that some were in the shape of a dragon. She imagined it. A dragon that lived in the sea of stars, in the sky looking down on the Fódlish and the world... The dead and the unborn... Those in despair... _Everyone..._

"Sitri?" Jeralt noticed her staring at the sky for a couple minutes. "See something?"

Sitri pointed to the dragon star she saw. "See that, Jeralt?"

"Nice." Jeralt said. 

The next night it was still there. _Strange._ Sitri didn't know if the stars moved or anything, so she admired it again.

Then the next night after that. September 19th. Still there. Sitri knew something was going on.

_Are the stars trying to tell me something? If so, what are they trying to tell me with that constant dragon pattern?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So many people outside of Fódlan seem to hate the Fódlish..." as an american i felt this


	10. Birth of the Ashen Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of the twins Bereto and Beresu, Sitri passes away. Rhea plans a ceremony for the Goddess's birthday as well as the birth of the twin children before telling Jeralt Sitri passed away. Behind the scenes, Rhea has revived both the Ashen Dragon and the Goddess at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally at this part lol,,, scrambling to get here

_September 20th, 1159_

Early morning, about an hour or two from the afternoon.

One baby did scream at her on her chest, but the other didn't. In fact, she thought there was just one... But even as she felt so happy for herself, she could feel her vision going black and her body slowly shutting down.

_Mother Rhea, what do I do?_

_Please help me..._

"Well, you were expecting one, but got two," Rhea said. "One is technically stillborn, so now you have one. Your son survived, but not your daughter."

"I still feel bad," Sitri said, gasping for air and the pain visible in her voice. She looked at her son, who was still in her arms. "So sorry about your sister..." She gasped for air. "Mother Rhea, am I going to die?"

Lady Rhea watched Sitri for the past couple hours to make sure she was okay. But seeing Sitri's condition after the whole parturition and everything... Rhea had a feeling she was going to die. "By the looks of it, yes."

"I don't want to let Jeralt down..." Sitri's tone worsened with more pain and her feeling sentimental. "I just don't want to leave him..."

"He won't think of you terribly for dying," Rhea assured her. "I know you don't want to leave him either, but I'm afraid it's your time."

Sitri looked at her son, tears in her eyes. "Any way you can save his sister?"

"I can save your daughter," Rhea admitted. "But it'll cost your life. The girl doesn't have a heart, so I'll have to give her yours."

"Anything..." Sitri pleaded.

Rhea didn't expect for Sitri to say yes to her offer. "You really want me to give up your life... For your daughter?"

"I demand it, Rhea." Sitri looked at her sharp in the eye.

"I-If you insist..." Rhea, feeling emotional, frowned. "But before I do, should I leave the names up to Jeralt?"

"Call the boy Bereto and the girl Beresu," Sitri replied. "Jeralt and I decided on Bereto for a boy and Beresu for a girl.. but now there's both give them the names."

Rhea nodded and took Bereto from Sitri's chest. She could see the tears flowing from her eyes. _I'm sorry... So sorry..._ Rhea got prepared.

This magic was strange. It would take the heart out from Sitri and give it to Beresu, killing Sitri while reviving Beresu. Rhea got her magic prepared. _I didn't think I'd have to do this._ While preparing, she thought of something. _Aha! This would revive my mother in the baby girl! Like, the holy blood combination and Sothis's heart that I put in Sitri... Yes! This is Sothis!! The Goddess!!_ Of course, Rhea tried not to show her happiness towards Sitri. "Okay, I'm ready. You?"

"Yes." Sitri was serious. "Goodbye, tell Jeralt to take care of the twins for me. Please hurry... My heart, give it to my child."

And those were the last words Sitri ever said as Rhea performed her magic. In the blink of an eye, Sitri was lifeless and the baby girl started breathing...

_A life for a life._

But then more crossed Rhea's mind. _Ah, it's Mother's birthday today. The Goddess's birthday is celebrated on this day by all. I know Beresu is there reincarnation, so there's another celebration! I'll go plan, but how do I tell Jeralt? I mean, she did die in childbirth technically, so there's an excuse right there..._

_Jeralt would kill me if he found out what I truly did, but for now I must plan the ceremony._


	11. Ceremonial Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitri has passed away, but it is unknown to Jeralt and the Fódlish as they come to the Church to celebrate the Goddess's birthday. Rhea introduces Jeralt to his son and daughter before the celebration starts, but Jeralt doesn't know what's coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a sleeping beauty au that's pretty similar to this chapter on a google doc (with just f!byleth), so i kind of reused some stuff

_Ah, Jeralt will be back soon,_ Rhea thought. _But how do I tell him about this?_ She put a white blanket over Sitri's now deceased body, took her twins, went outside, and closed the door. Aelfric was walking down the hallway, grabbing some things from Seteth's office. "Aelfric, there you are!" she said to him. "Are you grabbing some things to prepare for the Goddess's birthday celebration?"

"Yeah." Aelfric turned around to talk to her eye to eye. He looked busy with all the scrolls and books in his hand. "Seteth just asked me to carry a bunch of stuff down to the monastery where the celebration will be taking place." He saw the twins. "Who are these two?"

"Ah, Jeralt's children," Rhea replied. "There were two, a boy and a girl."

"I would ask for their names, but I need to get back to work. See you at the Goddess's celebration ceremony, Lady Rhea." Aelfric simply patted the twins' heads and ran. Rhea could hear Aelfric trying to get Seteth. "Seteth, where should I put the history of Fódlan? The painting of the Goddess?" 

_Jeralt should be back soon,_ Rhea thought. _Now what should I do with these infants? Definitely dedicate a part of the ceremony towards Jeralt's twins._

A few hours later the celebration preparation was finished. Jeralt returned with his knights after a long battle. Rhea was the first one to greet him.

"Rhea, why do you look so happy?" Jeralt asked. "It _is_ the celebration, but just wondering." 

Rhea grinned. "Guess who's here!"

"Who?"

"I'll be right back." Rhea left for a bit, leaving Jeralt in confusion. She came back with the two twins and handed them to Jeralt.

"Hmm?" he was still confused. "Who are th' two little guys?" _They look like Sitri..._

"A boy and a girl, actually," Rhea said. "Sitri named them for you. The boy's Bereto, the girl's Beresu."

"Well, if Sitri gave birth where is she?" Jeralt asked. "Normally she would run to me telling me to come meet my children...

_What do I tell him?_ "She's getting ready," Rhea lied. "She'll see you at the ceremony." She heard the bells ring. "Ah, it's time. You can keep your twins with you."

"Oh, okay." _Can't wait for you, Sitri. We'll have such a great time with these two... I know it._

Unfortunately for Jeralt, he didn't know what was coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> that was a bit short and everything since writing birth/baby scenes has always been so,,,,, awkward to me for some reason pfft, hope those don't seem pretty dang awkward lmao  
> doing my best to post updates constantly!! it's just life's a butt >:(


End file.
